


maybe you are easy actually

by gayboyzilla3000



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Zagreus, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Squirting, Top Thanatos, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus, bottom Zagreus, unrealistic sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyzilla3000/pseuds/gayboyzilla3000
Summary: Zagreus would like to believe that he'sthatinto this.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	maybe you are easy actually

**Author's Note:**

> warning that i use words like 'pussy' and 'cunt' to describe zagreus sexually, so if that's not ur cup of tea i apologize. i'm a trans man myself and that's just what i prefer lol. also in my brain zag is 20 and than is 21 here and i guess it's in the same 'verse' as my last fic? anyway anyway here's my embarrassing porn

It had been at Thanatos' request, that the two of them try non-penetrative sex. Well, "try"; it wasn't the first time, but for nearly a year now most of their sexual encounters began with something casual enough, at least until Zagreus would get so worked up that he demanded Thanatos take him then and there, and who was he to deny his lover? But now Thanatos had a request, and Zagreus wasn't about to say no, either. And this in particular was still fairly new; intercrural sex.

  


Zagreus had pretended (or, maybe pretended to pretend) that it would be such a labor of love, to allow Thanatos the privilege of fucking his thighs. He had said, "What's in it for me, then? The satisfaction of getting my partner off just by the nature of being so attractive and nice to touch? Actually, wait,"

  


"Yeah, that sounds like something someone as egotistical as you would be very interested in," Thanatos teased, smiling fondly. "But if you demand compensation,  _ your highness _ , I'll eat you out when I'm done. If you're alright with that."

  


Zagreus felt himself stir with excitement. He turns his gaze aside, not wanting to give himself away. "I'm in, then."

  


So now, Zagreus found himself naked and laying back against his own bed, arm thrown over the pillows behind him and legs that end beneath the knee spread. Thanatos was naked as well, laying between his boyfriend's legs to rub oil into Zag's soft and muscled thighs, occasionally leaning down to press kisses to his abdomen or, to make Zagreus laugh from ticklishness, his inner thigh.

  


"I think that's more than enough oil, Than." Zagreus chides, mainly because he's had enough of Than's definitely intentional teasing. "Can you get on with it already?"

  


"Impatient," Thanatos grumbles but complies, getting up on his knees and pulls Zagreus' legs together, hugging his thighs. The position was arousing enough, Zagreus supposed, even though he still thought this entire process was going to be wholly unsatisfying for him. Despite his disinterest, he found himself rosy in the face as he felt Thanatos slip his cock between his pressed-together thighs, making the lightest, softest amount of contact possible with the lips of his cunt.

  


Than knitted his eyebrows together, eyes closed, and sighed, a soft, gentle sound that Zagreus wished he could play back over and over. Zagreus had the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, maybe an attempt to hide the way he was beginning to pant merely just from  _ sitting still _ with his lover like this. Gods, was he  _ easy _ or something? 

  


But then Thanatos began to move, gently fucking his cock through the plush of his thighs, and then Zagreus closed his eyes, his breath hitching. While it wasn't doing  _ a lot _ for him, he insisted, he was still content to feel Thanatos pleasure himself through him. Not to mention the soft sounds and focused faces his partner made as he thrusted forward, which brought Zagreus enough satisfaction in and of itself. 

  


Zagreus jumps when he feels Thanatos suddenly clap his hands onto the outside of both his thighs, pressing his thighs together a little harder and thrusting with more urgency. "T-Than," Zagreus gasped, the desperate tone of his voice surprising him. This wasn't doing it for him, was it? "Are you close…?" 

  


"Not...quite," He says, punctuating his words with his thrusts. Zagreus could literally feel himself drooling between his legs, a feeling he was determined to ignore. Than paused, giving himself a second to breathe. "If...you're gonna ask me to fuck your pussy, then, no, not this time." 

  


Zagreus whimpers slightly, the mere idea of it sounding very nice to him, but he shakes his head. He does have another idea to suggest, though. "No, I just...um. The name of it is weird, but...do you want to, um, try 'hotdogging' or whatever..?" He laughed breathlessly, arms covering his eyes. "My legs are kinda tired,"

  


" _ Oh _ ," Thanatos breathed, and Zagreus was at least grateful he didn't have to explain the concept to him. "Sure, sure. All that oil on your thighs will be wasted, though…"

  


"It's not  _ wasted _ , I'm moisturized, aren't I?" Zagreus jokes, lifting himself into a sitting position, freezing briefly because oh gods his pussy was so wet that he could  _ feel _ it flowing as he moved to lay on his stomach, hips raised just a little, determined not to acknowledge that all of this was getting to him so much.

  


"You good, Zag?" Than questions, taking notice of the stiffness in his movements. 

  


Zagreus waves his hand over his shoulder dismissively. "I'm good, I'm good. Just do weird sex things to my ass now, if you wouldn't mind."

  


Thanatos snorts, but goes on and straddles the back of Zagreus' thighs. He slides his cock between the cheeks of Zagreus' ass, one hand gripping his glute, and the other on Zagreus' upper back, balancing himself. Zagreus sighs, letting his eyes fall half-lidded at the...odd sensation? He guessed it was odd. In a good way. Maybe in too good of a way.

  


Thanatos leans down and kisses the back of Zag's shoulders, before he begins slowly sliding himself between the curves of his ass, and Zagreus presses his face into the pillows below him and moans, muffled.

  


"You're so good, Zag, so cute…" Than hums, continuing his gentle slides against his lover's ass. Zagreus wonders, agitated by his own arousal, how Thanatos can be satisfied with this, how is it possibly enough when they  _ could _ be  _ closer _ than this, but he gets distracted from his internal monologue of complaints when Thanatos starts thrusting against him in earnest.

  


Zagreus clutches the bedsheets beneath him, a long groan escaping his throat. Thanatos rifles his hand through Zag's hair and tugs, gentle, pulling his head back and neck taut. "Than,  _ fuck-- _ "

  


"I'm close," Than says urgently, and Zagreus doesn't say anything back; too busy moaning at the hot and tight feeling tightly coiling in his gut. It only takes a few moments longer, a few more desperate, urgent thrusts before Thanatos has a deathly-tight grip on his hip and he feels him cum, wet and hot and then quickly cooling, over his ass and against his lower back, a cry of Zagreus' name on his lips. And, despite all of his reservations, Zagreus hips shudder and  _ somehow,  _ he cums too, crying out in strangled pleasure. This orgasm is  _ different _ , somehow, than the ones he's used to; somehow feeling so  _ much _ that it  _ hurts _ , the intensity of it being completely new to him. 

  


Eventually Zagreus' soul finds its way back into his body and he realizes that Thanatos is now laying beside him on his side, panting heavily. "Hah,  _ fuck _ , Zag…" He exhales, bringing his hand up to rifle through Zag's hair. "Give...give me a second to catch my breath, and I'll take care of you, alright?"

  


"U-Uh," Zagreus says, lifting himself up into a sitting position. Gods, he could still feel the intensity of his orgasm in his bones. He doesn't exactly want to acknowledge what just happened. He sits criss-crossed, looking away with the back of his hand covering his mouth. "You...you don't have to. I'm. Uh. I'm good."  _ Did I really…. _

  


Thanatos gazes up at Zagreus with concern, about to ask if what they had done made Zagreus uncomfortable, but...he notices the wet spot left on Zagreus' bedsheets, right where he'd been laying. "Zag...did you--"

  


"Shut up," Zagreus huffs, climbing out of bed hastily onto his hands and knees, not in the mood to bother with his prosthesis, which lay discarded beside the bed. "Shut up. Come shower with me, I'm covered with like, four different kinds of stickiness right now."

  


"Did you really  _ squirt _ from that? Zag, I wasn't even--I didn't even  _ touch _ you," Thanatos was smiling, laughing, but he wasn't making fun; just amazed. 

  


"Yes, yes, you're a sex god whose mere presence apparently makes me cum harder than anything else, and we say  _ I'm _ the egotistical one," Zagreus says begrudgingly, but he's laughing too. 

  


" _ How _ did that even make you cum?"

  


"That's what  _ I would like to know _ ," Zagreus groans, burying his face in his hands. "Seriously though, can we go shower? I'm feeling more gross by the second."

  


Thanatos clambers out of bed, scooping up Zagreus into a bridal carry so he wouldn't have to walk on his knees. "Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming."

  


"Yeah, that's part of why I'm so sticky, Than." Zagreus jokes. Thanatos has half the mind to drop him and let him crawl, but he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason there's an ? on the unrealistic sex tag is because i SUPPOSE IT IS UNREALISTIC but it's also semi-based on personal experience so. yeah ok bye <3


End file.
